The Heart can't grieve
by Aqua Mage
Summary: The Stargate series, from the beginning...but there is something very different about Jack. Nonship, whumping and mentions of abuse in later chapters. Rating is for those chapters. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Yay! My third story.

Please note this chapter is going to be immensely boring for anyone who's watched CotG, as it is practically an edited and embellished version of the beginning of that episode. Sorry, but it IS necessary, you'll see why later. This whole story will follow the basic lines of CotG, in fact, so, lots of spoilers. HOWEVER, there are some clues in here as to what is different about Jack – quite a few, in fact. See if you can find them. The third chapter will hopefully be the start of the major differences to the story.

Updates will happen, but could be(will be!) sporadic, to say the least, as I have exams, and am also extremely lazy. I will finish it, though. Promise.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, though the plot changes are mine. I'd quite like it if you didn't sue me, and so would you, as I have no money.

Hope you enjoy, I'll keep writing it anyway, 'cos it's fun, but reviews will cheer, if not speed me up. Let me know of any mistakes in spelling, grammar etc.

Oh, and flames will be ignored, basically. Feel free to waste your time.

Anyway, enough of my blabbering, here it is…

* * *

He frowned as he heard the car pull up below. He waited for a second, listening, then sighed as he heard the distinctive sharp tap of military issue dress shoes marching towards his front door. Damn. They probably _were_ here for him, then. Maybe they wouldn't find him. After all, he WAS on the roof – what kind of person would bother to search up there in the middle of the night?

"Sir. There's a ladder over here."

Well, that answered that question. Evidently, this guy had never heard of letting sleeping dogs lie. Or in this case, awake and irked ex-military colonels. He leaned back in his chair and grumbled "what do you want?" to the man who had just appeared over the edge of the ladder to his den. To give him credit, the man didn't even pause, simply asking "Colonel Jack O'Neill?" in the brisk, impersonal tones he had long ago come to associate with the military.

Jack didn't bother turning around as he replied "retired", sipping at his beer, relishing the cool taste. The other man ignored his response. "I'm Major Samuels. Air Force". Jack didn't bother replying. Anybody who came to visit at three in the morning couldn't expect him to be polite. He waited for the major to continue.

"I'm under orders to bring you to General Hammond, sir. I'm his executive officer." There was a touch of pride in the man's voice, but Jack replied as bluntly as ever, "Hammond? Never heard of him." The major paused for a second. Was that irritation? Jack wondered.

"He replaced General West. He says it's important. Has to do with the Stargate. Sir." Jack wasn't really surprised. He'd known from the minute he heard the car pull up outside his house that his peaceful retirement was once again to be intruded on by the air force. How annoying when they interrupted his…sitting time. He couldn't help being curious, though - maybe there was news on Skaara. Or Daniel. Fumbling around the table at his side, he located and slipped on his glasses, zipped up his jacket and gestured with his hand for the major to precede him down the steps.

"Red team number 9 to Sub-Level 2, red shaft 24." The intercom blared it's instructions to the entire base, causing Jack to wince as the sound grated his ears. In the year he'd been away form the base, he'd forgotten quite how irritating the stupid loudspeakers were. Was it absolutely necessary for every announcer to impersonate his first Drill Sergeant? Handing back the signing in form with a rueful grin at the soldier on duty, he followed Sergeant whatsisname into the second elevator, interrupting his explanation with a dry "I've been here before".

They waited in silence as the elevator made its gradual descent to the lowest level of the base, where Jack discovered Samuels waiting to escort him to the new General. Defiantly not bothering with correct military procedure in the presence of a senior officer, he merely raised an eyebrow as Samuels yet again referred to him as "Colonel Jack O'Neill" in his introductions, lazily adding "retired", just to make a point.

He could hear the disapproval in Hammond's voice as he was inspected, "I can see that." The tone changed slightly, an attempt to put him off his guard. Jack mentally snorted. He hadn't let his guard down since he was eight years old. He briefly thought about childishly replying "I can't" but the General continued, "Me, I'm on my last tour; time to start getting my thoughts together. Maybe write a book. You ever think about writing a book about your exploits in the line of duty?"

Figuring that he'd better reply – it didn't do to piss off a General _too _much on your first meeting, Jack quipped "Thought about it. But then I'd have to shoot anyone who actually read it." Judging by the lack of reaction from his audience, they were obviously not attuned to the O'Neill brand of humour. Wonderful. Just to be sure, he added "That's a joke, sir. Most of my work for the past ten years has been classified." Was it him or was the atmosphere in here tenser than that time he'd ended up in the woman's changing room by accident? The military correctness was rolling towards him in waves. He'd definitely pissed someone off. The General was speaking again; "Yes, of course". There was a slight pause, before Jack bit the bullet. "Major Samuels mentioned something about the Stargate?" Jack was seriously wondering what this was about now; totally oblivious to the glare the General was giving him, as he replied curtly "Down to business. I can do that." Rising, he strode from the room. "This way."

The infirmary was just as Jack remembered it. The same sounds, the same smells – just like every other hospital on the planet. Apart from the very dead body he was currently examining, running his hands over the man's armour, prodding at his tattoo. This guy was the real deal alright. He stepped back in disgust as he felt the give in the man's stomach denoting what the doctor had called his 'symbiote pouch'.

"They're not human", the Doctor, Warner, informed him helpfully. "Ya think?" Jack rolled his eyes. Jeez, talk about stating the obvious. What kind of human had a snake in their belly? More importantly, "How'd it get here?". Hammond frowned, but replied "These people - or aliens, whatever you want to call them - came through, killed four of my people and kidnapped another using advanced weapons." Jack's head snapped up. "Weapons, Sir?"

He soon had one of the 'advanced weapons' in his grasp. He recognised it instantly, his hands almost automatically twisting it into firing mode, producing the 'schlooping' sound he had hoped never to hear again. Frowning, he handed it back, turning to the General as the bald man stated wryly "Seen one of those before, I take it?"

Sarcasm forgotten, Jack answered immediately. "Yes, sir." After a pause, he added "There were no creatures like this on Abydos, General. Those people were human. From Earth. Ra brought 'em there thousands of years ago. But… I think some of his guards had tattoos like our guy here. I didn't get the opportunity to check personally, but some of the boys mentioned it later…dunno if it's the same though…" He trailed off as the General cleared his throat. "I know all about that, Colonel. But your report said this "Ra" was in fact some kind of alien that lived inside a human body. That his eyes glowed?" Jack raised an eyebrow, not bothering to reply after the snub. His head jerked up when he heard the next question, though. "Are you sure he's dead, Colonel?" Jack smirked. One minute the guy had "read the reports", and the next he was asking him questions? His reply was laced with dark humour. "Unless he can survive a tactical nuclear warhead blowing up in his face, positive. Why?" The General ignored his irritation, answering sternly "These people - or whatever they are - were guarding another man who retreated back through the Stargate. I got a good look at his eyes, Colonel. They glowed." And that, thought Jack wryly, says it all.

* * *

So, that's the first chapter. Sorry it's short, there will hopefully be more soon. What did you think? Let me know! Oh, and check out my group and web page and stuff, it's all in my incredibly boring profile…

Aqua Mage


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. For those who haven't already guessed it, the difference in Jack will be revealed in the next chapter, which will come out after my exams finish.

Please note that, yet again, this chapter is going to be immensely boring for anyone who's watched CotG, as it is practically an edited and embellished version of the beginning of that episode. Sorry, but it IS necessary, you'll see why later. This whole story will follow the basic lines of CotG, in fact, so, lots of spoilers. HOWEVER, there are some more clues in here as to what is different about Jack – though not as many as in the last chapter. See if you can find them. The third chapter will hopefully be the start of the major differences to the story.

Updates will happen, but could be (will be!) sporadic, to say the least, as I have exams, and am also extremely lazy. I will finish it, though. Promise.

**Answers to reviews:**

Desert Blossom-by-the-Sea : Well, you found one of the differences, but can you guess what it means? Thanx for the review…

L.A. : Well, no Jack isn't a Doctor, though it was a good guess. Can you think of any other reason that Jack may have physically examined the body? The glasses are also a clue. Well done...

Okay, although the two reviews I got were brilliant, I'd love a few more. No people on fanfiction dot nethave guessed the difference, though some others have. Cookies to the one who guesses first on here.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, though the plot changes are mine. I'd quite like it if you didn't sue me, and so would you, as I have no money.

Hope you enjoy, I'll keep writing it anyway, 'cos it's fun, but reviews will cheer, if not speed me up. Let me know of any mistakes in spelling, grammar etc.

Oh, and flames will be ignored, basically. Feel free to waste your time.

Anyway, enough of my blabbering, here it is…

* * *

"It seems obvious to me, Colonel, that the other gate wasn't quite as incapacitated as you led us to believe…" 

The General's voice was light, but carried a distinct threat. Jack refused to waver, replying instantly

"Well, we sent a robot probe through after we got back. It was flattened on the other end. Obviously, the Abydos Stargate had been buried in the rubble. Sir." Jack could avoid the subject with the best of them.

Scowling, the General snapped out "Well, somehow it got unburied" He paused, glancing at the man who was irritating him so much. "It will be Mark Five this time. If these creatures did reopen the Abydos Gate, we intend to reseal it for good."

Jack allowed his mouth to gape open in horror. All those people…Skaara, Daniel…Sha're…"General, Sir, you can't do that" he pleaded.

"Countdown's already started." He watched as the Doctor covered the dead man with a sheet, and then said lightly "Unless you have something to add. Colonel."

Jack hesitated, but only for a second. He sighed, turning towards the General "General Hammond. Sir." He could feel the man's expectation. "I regret to inform you that my report was not entirely accurate". He sensed Samuels coming up behind him, eager to hear what he was going to say. Jack growled inwardly. This was soooo going to land him in Leavenworth. He took a deep breath, and started to explain.

* * *

Not ten minutes later, he was being frog-marched down the corridor, a guard on either side of him. He scowled at the pair, who were practically dragging him along. "You know, I've been walking by myself since I was a year old. I think I can manage. Airmen." He threw in the casual reminder of rank almost as an after thought, but it had the desired effect. The two burly men loosened their grip, slowing down. Jack gave a half grin of triumph, until he realised that the slowing was just because they were approaching their destination. The men unlocked the door, pushing him inside and slamming it behind him. He stumbled, but quickly regained his footing. Reaching for a chair, he sat down at the military issue metal table, lowering his head into his arms and grunting out. "I'm retired, Kawalsky. Lose the salute", to the man who had just scrambled to his feet, opening his mouth for a greeting. Head still in his arms, he smirked as the other man muttered "How the hell do you do that…?" before sinking into the chair opposite. Neither had to ask about why the other was there. They knew. 

The two men passed several minutes in a comfortable silence before Kawalsky opened his mouth again, chuckling "That one kid idolized you. Remember him? Weird name. What was it?"

Jack raised his head slightly, warring emotions rushing through him as he remembered the little boy who'd gone a long way in healing him. "Skaara." He grunted, after a moment. Kawalsky grinned, also remembering. "Right. Remember how he was always saluting you?" Jack smiled sadly. "Yeah. My kid used to do that when he was little. Skaara kind of reminded me of him."

Kawalsky leaned back in his chair a little, relaxing. "Yeah? How's the junior doing by the way? Charlie, wasn't it? Great name. He started High school yet?" Jack closed his eyes in pain at the comment, breathing shakily. Kawalsky opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but Jack beat him to it. "He died. Sara too. Just before the Abydos mission." The other man stared at him, eyes full of pity, saying quietly, "I'm sorry, sir. I had no idea." Jack waved a hand at him, letting him know he wasn't angry. He opened his mouth, trying to change the subject, but was saved the trouble by the door swinging open. Kawalsky scrambled to his feet, snapping a smart salute, while Jack rose gracefully from his chair at a slightly more sedate pace, heart pounding as he waited to hear what the General had to say. He was hard pushed not to break into a grin at the older man's first words. "How many people did you say are on Abydos?". He knew he had won the first battle.

* * *

Jack was seated in the briefing room. Waiting. Again. Though, to be fair, in slightly nicer surroundings. He just hoped that Daniel would reply to his message. Otherwise, he looked to be in for a nice little stay at State expense. He knew his tapping was annoying Samuels, but at this point, he didn't care. Though, he thought he might need to reconsider, as the latest pointed sigh ad come from the General. Jack stopped his tapping fingers with an effort, laying both hands flat on the table instead. A minute later, he leaped to his feet, hurrying from the room. The rest of the room's occupants exchanged bemused glances, which soon turned into understanding as the table began to shake, and the siren activated, letting them know of the incoming wormhole. 

By the time they reached the gate room, however, O'Neill was already examining an empty, extremely sandy tissue box, running his fingers over it, a grin on his face. Hearing their entrance, he turned his head towards them, and read the message aloud. "Thanks. Send More." He paused, letting them take in the information, before standing to attention. "Permission to take a team through the Stargate, sir."

He could feel the General's interest warring with his disapproval, but there was no hint of it when the man spoke. "Assuming I get the President's authorization. The mission briefing will be at 0800 hours. Consider yourself recalled to active duty, Colonel." Jack smiled. It would be good to see Skaara again. And Danny too, though of course he'd never say so.

* * *

So, that was it. What did you think? Let me know. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya! Here's another chapter! I know hardly anyone's reading this, but still…this is dedicated to Desert Blossom-by-the-Sea, my only reviewer for the last chapter…

So, I haven't re-read this or anything – feel free to point out any mistakes…

Disclaimer: Don't own it, though the plot changes are mine. I'd quite like it if you didn't sue me, and so would you, as I have no money.

Hope you enjoy, I'll keep writing it anyway, 'cos it's fun, but reviews will cheer, if not speed me up. Let me know of any mistakes in spelling, grammar etc, I haven't got used to the new straightjacket yet!

Oh, and flames will be ignored, basically. Feel free to waste your time.

Anyway, enough of my blabbering, here it is…

Jack turned as he heard the General enter the briefing room, snapping out a sharp salute. There was a short scuffle as the other occupants of the room also noticed the newcomer, and followed Jack's example. Hammond let them hold it for a minute, before sitting down with the words "Take a seat, Gentlemen". There was a pause as they complied, then he turned to Samuels and asked "Where is Captain Carter?".

The major replied immediately, somehow managing to look at attention while seated. "Just arriving, Sir". Jack wondered what would happen if someone told him to relax. Spontaneous combustion, most likely. But this was the first he'd heard of a Captain Carter.

He raised an eyebrow at the General. "Carter?". The older man didn't bat an eyelid as he replied "I'm assigning Sam Carter to this mission." Jack could tell that the man's mind was made up, but then, his mother had always said he was contrary…"I'd prefer to put together my own team, sir". The General answered briskly "Not on this mission, sorry. Carter's our expert on the Stargate." The Colonel sighed. 'Is that one of those experts who spent two years trying to figure out something that took Jackson two weeks?' he thought, but didn't say. Instead, he shuffled his file of notes as he asked "Samuel or Samantha?". He could tell the General was surprised, but he'd found it best never to assume anything. Assumptions got you killed. Or, at the very least, horribly embarrassed. And it didn't hurt that he'd heard the tap of heels in the corridor outside.

Before the General could answer the question, a voice came from the doorway. "Samantha" the young women said as she walked in. She turned to Jack "I take it you're Colonel O'Neill." There was an audible swish as she snapped a salute "Captain Samantha Carter reporting, sir". Kawalsky, lounging in his chair, grinned, saying "But of course, you go by Sam". The Captain turned to him, smiling, but with a dangerous glint in her eyes "You don't have to worry, Major. I played with dolls when I was a kid"

"G.I. Joe?"

"No. Major Matt Mason."

"Oh..." stumped, he leant towards Ferretti "Who?" The other man smirked at his friend. "Major Matt Mason, astronaut doll." Glancing at the Captain, he asked, with just a hint of sarcasm "Did you have that cool little backpack that made him fly?"

This could go on for hours, Jack reflected, amused. The General obviously realised the same thing, though, and hurriedly brought the meeting to order. "Let's get started. Colonel?"

Jack straightened from where he'd been examining his notes, pausing a minute to gather his thoughts. He was aware of Carter taking her seat as he began. "Thank you. Those of you on your first trip through the Stargate, you should be prepared for what to expect." He paused for breath, and was about to continue when the new Captain interrupted "I've practically memorized your report from the first mission. I'd like to think I've been preparing for this all my life". Well, someone's certainly out to prove something, Jack thought, not really surprised. Women in the Air Force were rare, ranking ones even more so. That was no excuse for the attitude, though.

Raising a hand to stop Kawalsky's pending comment; he turned his head towards the woman. "I'm sure that you have, _Captain_." He deliberately emphasised her rank. "However, you're not the only one for whom this will be their first trip, and I wouldn't like to presume that they've all been so prepared. I'm not sure Lieutenant Mathews even knows how to read," The man in question was an old friend, and Jack knew that he wouldn't take offence. He didn't mean to be harsh to Carter, and he knew the quip would lighten the blow. A thirst to prove oneself was important, but he _was_ in charge, and he didn't need mutiny on a planet God knows how far away. Ignoring the chuckles from his fellow team members, he grinned at the Captains quiet "Sorry, sir", and continued. "As I was saying, the trip through the Stargate has different effects on everybody, the most common one being a deep chill that lasts for about a minute. There are a few other effects, but nothing too bad, though I'd advise not eating just before you go through. Oh, and if you have allergies, I'd advise taking some heavy duty stuff – Dr Jackson didn't stop sneezing for nearly five minutes."

"The effects are a result of the compression your molecules undergo during the millisecond required for reconstitution" Captain Carter informed them. Jack rolled his eyes behind his glasses, groaning.

"Not another scientist…" He _really_ didn't like scientists. They were all so…curious about him. Carter seemed to take offence at his remark, though, immediately correcting him in clipped tones: "Theoretical astrophysicist" Not stopping there, she carried on "Colonel, I was studying the Gate technology for two years before Daniel Jackson made it work and before you both went through. I should have gone through then. But sir, you and your _men_ might as well accept the fact that I _am_ going through this time." Jack was a little taken aback by the small outburst, but started to reply "With all due respect, Doctor…"

"It is appropriate to refer to a person by their rank, not their salutation. Call me 'Captain,' not 'Doctor.'"

The General saw fit to add his own comment here "Captain Carter's assignment to this unit is not an option, it's an order". Jack was getting annoyed. It was like they _wanted_ him to be a sexist pig. Did they really think that he, of all people, would pick on minorities? Keeping his face in a controlled mask, he replied "That's understood, General, and the only problem I have with Captain Carter is her attitude. I wouldn't dream to object to her because of her gender. I think my comments may have been misinterpreted."

There was a slightly uncomfortable silence, broken by Samuels' clipped tones. "I hate to interrupt, but I still say the safest, most logical way to deal with this is to bury the Stargate just like the ancient Egyptians did. Make it impossible for the aliens to return. It's the only way to eliminate the threat." He sat back, as if expecting them to all leap up and agree with him.

Jack snorted. "Except it won't work."

Hammond looked at him, questioning. "It worked before".

Jack was on his terms now. This was his territory. "They know what we are now. They know how far we've come. We're a threat to _them_. They've got ships, General. Ra had one as big as the Great Pyramids. They don't need the Stargate to get here. They can do it the old-fashioned way. Now with all due respect to Mr. Glass-Is-Half-Empty over here, don't you think we should use the Stargate to do a little reconnaissance before they come back... again?" He ignored the barely audible chuckle form Carter at his comment, keeping his eyes fixed firmly forward, waiting for the General's reply, along with the rest of the room. Hammond glanced at Samuels, then nodded smartly "I'll give you exactly 24 hours to either return or send a message through. No Kleenex boxes, please" He stood, preparing to leave, and the others followed suit. "Hammond waited for absolute quiet before sweeping the room with his gaze as he gave his final comment "Otherwise, we'll assume the worst... and send a bomb through". Jack nodded; he had expected no less. "Understood." He said, saluting the General as he left the room.

Most of the other occupant's trailed after him, leaving Jack to gather his notes into some sort of order. As he was doing so, he could hear Captain Carter's hesitant approach to his seat. "Can I help you with something, Captain?" he asked, not looking up. "Yes, Colonel. I…uh…I wanted to apologise. I…" she paused. A sheet of Jack's notes had slipped out of his grasp, skidding down the table. She picked it up as it came to rest in front of her, making to hand it back, but stopping, hand half outstretched, staring at the paper. "Captain?" Jack questioned, glancing up. "Sir…this is in Braille…" "Of course it is Carter, how else am I going to read it?" "I…what…you're **_blind_**?"

Well, that's chapter three. Sorry it went on so long, I got a little carried away. I'll probably go back at some point and thin it out a little. Anyway, what did you think? How many of you guessed? I'd love to know, give me a review, pleeeeeeeeeeease? If anyone's interested, a list of all the clues, as well as Jack's background etc. will be on my yahoo group, the address of which is in my profile.

Review Replies:

Desert Blossom-by-the-Sea: As you've probably figured out by now, you were right! Well done! Sorry about the yucky part with the dead body, but I couldn't figure another way of Jack knowing for himself that it's not human…

As for the box…well, Daniel is a linguist, I figured that if he knew he'd be working with a blind person, he'd teach himself Braille out of interest…he punched holes in the side with a pen or stick, which is why Jack read it out loud – no one else would be able to.

Congrats for being the first person to work it out – cookies to you! You were also my only reviewer for the last chapter, so this chapter is dedicated to you. Thanx.

I hope to update again soon, now that exams are over…

Aqua Mage


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so, this has been a long time in coming, but I hope it's okay. I know it's short, and I'll try to update again soon, but this is a necessary scene. You may have noticed that this is the first point at which a scene is completely different to the film. Hope it's fairly believable.I havn't re-read it or anything, so please let me know of any mistakes.

This chapter is dedicated to Nicho, for such a nice review. Thanx sooooo much.

* * *

_She picked it up as it came to rest in front of her, making to hand it back, but stopping, hand half outstretched, staring at the paper. "Captain?" Jack questioned, glancing up. "Sir…this is in Braille…" "Of course it is Carter, how else am I going to read it?" "I…what…you're **blind**?"

* * *

_

Captain Doctor Samantha Carter hurried through the corridors of the underground complex of Cheyenne Mountain, heading for General Hammond's office. After her unexpected discovery about her CO, she hadn't known what to do. Stuttering an excuse, she had practically sprinted from the room and back to her new office, where she had spent the last hour trying to wrap her head around the fact that her new CO was blind. _Blind!_ How on earth could a blind man be in the Air Force, let alone a Colonel leading a highly skilled team into an unknown field situation. It had to be a mistake - maybe he'd been joking - but then why would he have all his notes written in Braille? It just didn't make sense, and, after an hour, she knew what she had to do. The General would be able to answer her questions - perhaps he didn't even know that his 2IC was blinder than a bat. Yes, she'd go and see the General.

* * *

Colonel Jack O'Neill was annoyed. The Captain's reaction had not been unexpected - he'd experienced it so many times he almost didn't notice it any more - that uncomfortable silence and then the murmured excuse - but he still much preferred Kawalski's reaction. The man had paused, and then swung at him. After Jack had brought him to the floor, the other man had grinned, slapped him on the back, and never questioned his ability since. Ferretti had been much the same, and as a result, he counted both among his closest friends. In fact, he thought he might go and find one or both of them right now. They had eight hours until departure, and his experience with the Captain had left him feeling in need of some shooting practise.

* * *

Major General George Hammond was, for the first time in several days, marginally relaxed. He was currently enjoying a much needed cup of coffee with an old friend. Major General Archer and he went back a long way, and it had been Archer who had recommended that he give O'Neill this job. He wouldn't have done it for anyone else, but he trusted his old friend's judgment that this man was more than he seemed. As such he was enjoying a pleasant reminiscing session when the knock came. After a sharp "Come in", the blond head of Captain Carter made it's way into his office, quickly followed by the rest of her. 

Hammond's stern face softened an little - soldier she might be, but he had known her since she was a child, and couldn't help being fond of her. "What can I do for you, Captain?" He asked, studying her. She looked uncomfortable. "Well, Sir, I was wanting to ask…I mean…did you know that ...that Colonel O'Neill is…**_blind_**?" Hammond glanced at Archer beside him, before replying evenly "I was aware of that, yes Captain. Is there a problem?" This time the Captain definitely looked uneasy. "Well, Sir, I'm sure the Colonel is a very competent person, considering his disability, but I just can't see…well…how can he lead a team? He can't _**see**_, Sir."

"I do believe that that has been established, Captain". Hammond frowned slightly. "I can assure you that Colonel O'Neill is more than capable of leading a team."

Carter furrowed her brow slightly, obviously trying to find the right words for what she was wanting to say. "Well, yes, Sir, I'm sure, but perhaps, something a little more…well…the Stargate project is very high skilled….and…" she trailed off at the look in the General's eyes. Hammond was becoming annoyed. Carter looked slightly wary as he started sternly, "Captain, I do believe that I have made myself clear. Colonel O'Neill is a perfectly good officer, _**more **_than capable-" At that moment, Archer spoke up from his seat, gently interrupting the other man, "Perhaps a practical demonstration might be helpful? I believe that the good Colonel will have retired to the gym for some practise."

Carter now looked positively horrified, "Oh no, Sir, that's not necessary, really, I-" But there was a steely glint in the General's eyes as he stood, saying firmly, "I insist, Captain. Perhaps you would be so good as to lead the way?" Left with no other choice, she saluted smartly, about turning. "Yes Sir!"

* * *

**Review replies:**

Thanx very much indeed to :

Desert Blossom-by-the-Sea : Thank you. I find myself struggling to avoid describing Jack's experience in terms of sight, so I'm glad it came across okay.

Rignach : Yes, Sara is also dead in this fic. Both she and Charlie died, but neither shot themselves. Not sure when I'll introduce how they did die…As for his sight, Jack is completely blind. You'll find out later how he can function in the Air Force. Thanx for the positive comments.

Sith Jesto : Thanx! I hope to introduce more of Jack's background in later chapters, and any I don't will be posted on my yahoo group.

Shafa : Thank you very much. As you can see, I am continuing it.

Angel8818 : Wow, your review made me sooooo happy. I literally squealed. Thank you very much indeed, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

AT Fan : As you can see, you're not the only one questioning why a blind man is in the Air Force. I know it would never happen in real life, but I do have what I hope is a fairly plausible explanation which will come up in the next few chapters. At least, plausible within the realm of fighting parasitic snakes on other worlds through a giant ring.

Nicho : As I said, this chapter is dedicated to you. I can't believe you printed this out! Thank you sooooo much!

Anyway, hope I didn't miss anyone, feel free to flame me if I did. Pleeeeeeeeeease review for this chapter - I have some time to write next week, but I'll need inspiration!

Have a great Xmas, or Winter celebration, to be pc,

Thanx for reading,

Aqua Mage


	5. Chapter 5

And here is chapter five. Hope everyone had a Great Christmas, and a reasonably sober New Year! Hope you enjoy…

* * *

Captain Doctor Samantha Carter wandered through the halls of the SGC in a daze. In under two hours, she had gone through nearly every emotion she could think of: happiness, pride, shock, resignation, surprise, pity, embarrassment, curiosity, more embarrassment, amazement, awe, shame; and now she didn't know what to think. Her commanding officer was blind. On the one hand, she just couldn't accept the idea of a blind man leading a team, especially on such a dangerous mission, but on the other, the man was undoubtedly the best shot she'd ever seen. Indeed, when she'd first walked into the observation area of the large grey room currently in use as a shooting range, she'd had a moment of doubt as to whether he was blind at all - maybe this had all been an elaborate joke? But she'd know, even as she thought it, that it wasn't. This man, who was currently shooting small flying discs out of the air, really was completely blind. It was amazing. She had been so absorbed in watching the display, she hadn't noticed the equally astonished look on Hammonds face, nor the smug 'I-told-you-so' glance that Archer was shooting them both.

The Colonel was standing, relaxed, in the middle of the room. Every few seconds, Ferretti, who was standing to one side, would shout "pull!" and then press a button on a small remote he held, causing a small disc to shoot from one of the four launchers positioned around the room. A young, awed looking lieutenant was dashing around the edges, moving the launchers around to change the angles of the discs every few minutes. The Colonel hardly seemed to move, but every disc was blasted out of the air by a blank from his gun, most before they even reached their peak, even when Ferretti started launching four or even five in quick succession. It was amazing - almost hypnotic. The Colonel moved with a liquid grace she had never seen before, and there was a confidence to his movements that she found hard to associate with a blind man. And then Kawalski, who was lounging on a bench at the back of the room, raised his own blank filled gun, shooting directly at the Colonel.

She had gasped in shock, hearing an identical gasp from beside her, but the Colonel merely stepped to the side, never stopping his easy movements. Even when Kawalski stood, moving around the older man and shooting from different position, the Colonel never stopped hitting the flying discs, nor did he get hit himself. They'd watched for several more minutes, then Archer had interrupted, saying softly, "I trust that any fears you had about the Colonel's competence have been assuaged?". At her stammering agreement, he'd smiled, dismissing her. And so now here she was, wandering the corridors, trying desperately to resolve the situation in her mind. She'd been pacing for half an hour when a voice from behind her stopped her in her tracks. "Captain Carter!"

Recognising the voce, she turned sharply, snapping a smart salute. "Colonel O'Neill, Sir!"

"At ease, Captain" The man's voice held a chuckle that instantly made Sam feel certain that he knew exactly what she had just spent the last half an hour thinking. There was a short silence, then the Colonel spoke again. "Major Kawalski tells me that you observed our little…shootout earlier." It was not a question, and she didn't answer, just carefully examined her toes. He continued. "Archer insist, did he?" At this, her head snapped up. "How…?" The Colonel shrugged. "It's just the kind of thing he'd do. He's a good man. Always has been in my court. And to be honest," he lowered his voice slightly, leaning towards her, grinning, "I think he just enjoys making people squirm". Another pause, longer this time. Then he broke it again. "Just go ahead and ask, Captain."

"Sir?"

"The multitude of questions that you've been too polite to ask. You're a scientist. If you're anything like all the other scientists I've met, this is both fascinating and confusing to you, correct? So go ahead and ask your questions. I doubt any of them will be ones I haven't been asked before. I can't guarantee you'll get an answer to all of them though. Anything even vaguely scientific will go over my head so fast, you'll be able to hear it breaking the sound barrier."

Sam gaped at him for a few seconds, then decided that he was serious. Hesitantly, she tried to put her thoughts into words. "I just don't understand…how…?" She trailed off, frustrated at her unusual lack of ability to vocalise her thoughts. Luckily, he took pity on her. "How I'm able to lead a team when I'm blinder than a bat?" She nodded, relieved, before realising that he couldn't see her. He seemed to realise that she'd agreed though. "It's…complicated." He said, after a moment. "I don't really understand it myself, but what I do know, is that I hear much, much better than the average person. Inhumanly well, in fact. Nobody's quite sure why, but I can hear a heartbeat 50 metres away."

"But…but that's impossible!"

"True, though. It's taken a long time but I can also interpret which sounds are made by which movements - if I concentrate hard. You wouldn't _believe_ how long it took me to learn all the military hand signs."

"You can hear a movement that small?"

"Like I said, it took a long time. And a great deal of cursing. And I punched Kawalski twice."

"I suppose it's like learning a new language. One that uses a different alphabet…or-" she broke off from her ramblings as she heard him chuckle. "Er-sorry Sir"

"Don't worry, Captain. That's just what Daniel said. Of course, he went on for a hell of a lot longer…"

"Is that Doctor Jackson, Sir? I can't wait to meet him, I want to compare a theory I have on the inner workings of the-"

"Yep, you two are gonna get along just fine." The Colonel flashed her a grin ."Anyway, Carter, I was just on my way to get something to eat before we leave. Care to join me?"

"If you don't mind, Colonel…"

"Wouldn't have asked if I did!" Reaching into a long sheath strapped to the side of his leg, he withdrew a short white stick. A quick snap of his wrist and it became a cane, which he gently tapped along the ground as he started to walk, great strides that meant that Sam had to hurry to catch up.

Reading her thoughts, the Colonel smiled and commented. "I don't really need the cane, but it means I have to concentrate less on my surroundings. Also, it means I always have a weapon. Guns and knives get wrestled off you in a second, but you'd be surprised how many jerks can't bring themselves to take away a blind man's cane. And it's amazing how much damage it can do if you know how to use it…there was this one time-" he coloured slightly and cleared his throat. "Ah, never mind. Coffee? Should be the good stuff, it's a Tuesday."

"Sir?" Sam couldn't keep up with this sudden change of topics.

"First rule of the SGC Carter. Good coffee is only served on a Tuesday and Friday. Edible food is on the second and fourth Wednesday of every month, or if the General happens to be eating out of his office. Very important to remember that."

"Yes Sir". Sam smiled as she hurried after the blind man. He was going to take some getting used to, she thought, but hopefully, it would be worth it.

* * *

So, hope you liked it. Sorry to all those who wanted to see Jack fight Carter. I know that the whole bit with Jack is pretty unbelievable and out of character, but oh well. The next chapter will see Jack reunited with Daniel and Skaara. Hopefully. Should be up soon. Should being the operative word.

Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter: Nicho, AT Fan, zeilfanaat, Shafa and Cruel Angel5 (I'm so glad you liked that bit, it was my favourite!)

Also, in answer to AT Fan's question, 'Blind Fury' was actually in my video at the time I read your review. I guess I'm basing Jack on a mixture of Nick Parker, Daredevil and speculation. I also watched a documentary last week about a blind boy who can see using sonar, so Jack isn't quite so impossible after all. Having said that, he's obviously not possible, but I do have a reason in my head to explain his unusual abilities, silly as it might be. As for Teal'c, that's gonna be a struggle, I'm working on it. Any suggestions? And there won't be a dog, at least for now…I can't see a Jaffa bothering to take a dog prisoner, he'd probably just shoot it. Which would be bad. Particularly for the dog.


End file.
